


Twelve Days of Nikolina

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, every chapter can be read on its own, let the christmas nikolina fest beginnn, ratings will vary from soft teen for kisses to explicit for full on banging hours, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: A series of twelve one-shots where Nikolai and Alina find themselves in varied Christmas/Winter settings in a countdown for Christmas.Every fic will have its specific rating and summary.But in all of them these two are the best nerds in love <3
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 48
Kudos: 42





	1. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina is in search of the perfect scarf. She might find more than she bargained for...
> 
> Rating: (barely) Teen

Alina walked through the somewhat packed halls, wondering just where she could find someone that would help her find the perfect scarf. Genya had insisted on a girls’ weekend at David’s lodge (he wouldn’t be there, of course) and Alina desperately needed a scarf. Her old one had suffered a glorious death at the hands of Zoya and Harshaw’s cat.

“Excuse me!” She flagged down a salesperson that seemed to be free. The place was still a bit rundown after the morning sales and Alina felt lucky to find a free salesperson.

“Hello, how can I help you?” He turned to her, quick to jump into selling mode when he saw her haggard look.

“I need to find a scarf. A really good one.”

He seemed to hold back a surprised chuckle, then he turned and pointed to the left escalators, “Just up those. To your right you’ll find all sorts of winter accessories.” He paused, “Well, after this morning’s surprise Christmas sale I’m not sure what was left, but that’s where you’ll find scarves.”

“Thank you!” Alina was already going up the escalators, cursing herself for not checking for the existence, or lack of a spare scarf. She, who always was so damn cold on her neck.

The upper floor seemed to have been robbed by a runaway tornado, compared to downstairs. Of any items that were left behind, nothing was in place, let alone in presentable condition. A couple of clearly tired clerks seem to be attempting to give this part of the store a more presentable look. Possible walked about, careful to not get in their way.

Alina made a beeline towards the table where a large label announced the existence of SCARVES.

“Yes!” She let out under her breath as her eyes caught on the beautiful, golden-yellow scarf that seemed to beckon her from under a pile of scarves in drab, dark shades of winter.

But the moment she tried to tug it from under the ugly pile, the scarf refused to come to her.

“Come on!” She tugged again, and much to her surprise, the only thing that came through the tower of scarves was a man.

In her surprise, Alina almost let go of her find.

“Oh saints! Are you ok?”

The man, whose dark golden hair was in a state similar to this store’s floor – in utter disarray – shook his head and looked to her.

Alina blinked fast at the sight of the most beautiful hazel eyes she’d ever seen.

“Well,” A lazy smile curved his lips, “I am now.”

Alina didn’t know what to say to his reply. Until she saw his hand was firmly attached to the other end of the scarf. She scoffed, “Too bad. Because I need this scarf.”

His gaze left hers, rather reluctantly, to find her hand tight around the scarf. He arched his eyebrows, “Huh, look at that. The only good find in this floor and we both had to snatch it at the same time.”

“Not at the same time. I saw it first.”

He shrugs and cleverly finds his way out of the table, without letting go of the scarf, “Hard to tell, since there was a pile of scarves in the way, as well as that neat little tower showcasing the samples no one will ever buy.” He came closer and Alina had to tilt her head up.

Saints. He was tall.

“I assure you, I saw it first. Now let go, I really, _really_ need it.” She hated the begging undertone to her voice, but it was important!

The hazel-eyed stranger tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face, “For what?”

She rolled her eyes, “For what? To wear it, of course!”

His chuckle was a beautiful sound. Except he kept holding on to the damned scarf, “If that’s the case, there’s plenty of other scarves here. Why this one?”

Alina was growing tired of this stubborn man and his beautiful eyes and his wonderfully addictive voice… She scoffed and looked away, “I love this colour, ok? Now please… Let it go.”

He didn’t move or say a thing for a long time. Then he tugged on the scarf until they were toe to toe. Alina had to breathe hard in order to look somewhat composed. He leaned in and whispered, “All right.” Then, to her eternal surprise, he wrapped it loose around her neck. “It was clearly made for you,” He added after taking a look at his handiwork.

Confusion had Alina blinking fast and trying to speak. She shook her head and took a step back, making sure to hold tight to the scarf around her neck, “Why?”

The stranger shrugged, “Your honesty.”

“That’s it? Because I love the colour?”

He winked, “And it looks wonderful on you. Now, sunshine, I’d love to continue to bask in your beauty, but I seem to be lacking a scarf now…”

Sunshine?

“Huh, well… Why don’t I help you find a replacement?” Where the hell did that come from? She had things to pack!

The stranger beamed at her, “That would be wonderful! To spend a second longer in your company?” He put a hand to his heart and Alina felt her own skip a beat, “Allow me to pay you a coffee once we find a scarf, please.”

She shouldn’t. She really had to pack for the trip. But… She’d be lying if she wasn’t utterly drawn to this hazel-eyed stranger. Something seemed to pull her in.

“I suppose... If you can find me a decent coffee.”

“Oh, I can not only find you a decent coffee, I can find you the best coffee in town.” He paused and offered her a hand.

Alina stared at the outstretched hand before realising he was asking for hers. Stunned, she gingerly placed her fingers on his broad palm.

His fingers closed around hers and he smiled again, “Name’s Nikolai. A pleasure to meet you, sunshine.”

She swallowed down and nodded, “Huh, I’m Alina. Pleasure is still debatable.”

Nikolai laughed aloud this time, “Saints, you are wonderful.” Then he kissed her knuckles before letting her hand go, “Now, let’s go find me a scarf.”

Alina followed him back to the pile of scarves, hand tingling from the kiss, and silently wondering if fate had driven her towards this impossible man.

Maybe.

After all, it was Christmas. Anything could happen on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are! the first one! did you like it?  
> I'm trying to keep them somewhat short so I don't burn out before the ending, so they'll happen in varied stages of stories. This one I really wanted to be a meet-cute with a hopeful note. Good for the start of something new, hehe ;)
> 
> comments/fangirling keeps the bad thoughts away and lets me fangirl with other shippers :D (the best part!)


	2. Carols for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a very sickly Alina can't go outside to watch the Carollers and Nikolai has a clever plan to make up for it.
> 
> Rating: T for mentions of steamy times

Bundled up by the fireplace sounded great. In theory. When one wasn’t too sick to even go outside for a moment to listen to the carollers.

“Come on, Nikolai… Just five minutes…” she groaned at her best friend slash sex buddy slash secret crush.

He tutted and handed her a mug of steaming tea, “You know it’s too cold for you. Your cold will only worsen.”

“What’s the point of knowing all your weak spots if I can’t win this argument?” She mumbled into the mug and took a sip.

Nikolai leaned in to kiss her crown and gave her a cheeky wink, “The point is for us to have fun during sex. Not to get me to let you face the freezing air outside.”

She stuck her tongue out.

Nikolai just smiled, beamed even. Then he lifted a finger in the air and chuckled, “Stay put, I’ll be right back!”

“It’s not like you let me leave this couch!” She said to his retreating back.

Five minutes passed and no Nikolai. Alina frowned, what could he possibly be doing? She sighed and leaned back, deeper into her cocoon. With a startle, Alina blinked her eyes open and realised she had dozed off for a bit there.

Still no Nikolai.

“Nikolai? Where are you?”

“Coming, sunshine!” His reply came quickly, and once more Alina wondered what he was up to. Until he walked in front of her.

Alina blinked slowly at his attire, “Are you… Are you dressed like a…”

“Caroller? Yes, I am!” He clapped once and bowed at the waist, “Private carols just for my sunshine.”

Her stuffed nose and scratchy throat made it hard to laugh, but still she dared to wheeze her way through it. Sure, it made her feel a bit lightheaded, but Nikolai was just… So ridiculous right now. “You can’t be serious!”

He nodded, his face losing all humour for a moment, “Of course I am. You did say you wanted to go see the carols. Well, they came to you.” He turned to the music player and a carol tune started to play. Nikolai winked at her once more, “Prepare to be amazed. My carolling skills have been waiting for this moment to shine.”

With his whistling and radio karaoking always so off-tune? Oh, Alina had to witness this.

Nikolai cleared his throat and waited for his moment. Then… “Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree…!” His voice creaked like there was no tomorrow.

Alina burst out laughing. Nikolai only sang harder.

She shook her head and kept chuckling at her special person. He was singing badly. On purpose! For her amusement.

Saints, she loved him.

Suddenly her laughter died out.

She loved him.

 _Oh_.

So that’s why she felt so much endearment for Nikolai right now.

He finished his first tune and cleared his throat again, “Next, we have Silent Night. Which is something we rarely have when we’re really in the mood, if you catch my drift.” He winked exaggeratedly.

Her heart tugged at this.

Alina bit her lip and nodded for him to continue. Nikolai did. And he kept going for as long as Alina’s cold let her stay awake.

A few hours later, she was snuggled in their bed, feeling a little better about her day. Nikolai had just finished braiding her hair and was about to go get her a mug of warm milk.

“Nikolai…” She whispered.

He paused and returned to her side, “What is it, sunshine?”

She had to tell him. Right? Realisations like the one she had this afternoon couldn’t be kept secret.

“I loved… the carols.” She said instead.

Well, maybe when he was in bed. Yes, she’d tell him then.

Nikolai smiled and kissed her temple, “Anything for my sunshine. Happy holidays, Alina.”

“Happy holidays, Nikolai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhat established relationship trope with wholesome loving gestures? *chef's kiss*
> 
> comments/fangirling rocks my socks! (it's late, allow me this!)


	3. (Not) Alone for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina's Christmas is looking a little lonely...
> 
> Rated: Teen

“So, what are your plans for Christmas?” Nikolai asked from his worktable, tinkering on the old pocket watch he’d bought weeks ago. Alina thought it was too beautiful for him to personalise it for some rich patron online. But it was his business, she had no say in his choices.

She shrugged, setting aside her wishes of being closer to her best friend, of having his ear and telling him to keep some of his best work. Selfish, maybe, but she hated seeing his work being underappreciated, as it often was with a certain kind of clients.

“That good?” He chuckled.

“Well, Genya, Zoya and I usually have our own little celebration, but this year they’re both spending them with their beaus. So… I still don’t know what I’ll be doing.”

At this, Nikolai put down his tools and stared at her, eyebrows so furrowed it looked like his forehead had cracked. “You’re spending Christmas alone?”

“It’s not like I have family to visit, Nikolai. And it’s no big deal, I’ve done it plenty of times in the past.”

He scoffed, “That was before you met the girls. Before you finally got that spot at the studio. Before me.” He added, his voice slightly husky.

Alina ignored the pang in her heart at his words and the way his voice became a little too soft to be simply platonic. It would do her no good to fantasize about Nikolai any more than she had already. He had to date his mother’s choices, not a small concept artist like her.

“Nikolai, I’ll be fine.”

“And alone. Which just won’t do.” He stood and cleaned his hands in the old rag he always kept around, “I know what you’re going to do for Christmas.”

She arched an eyebrow, “Oh? So you decide my plans for me now?”

A fond smile teased his lips before he playfully scoffed again, “No, I would never. It’s your life. But this time I refuse to let you go for the most depressing option when there’s a much better, less lonely, alternative.”

This gave her pause.

“Like what?”

Nikolai drew closer and leaned in as if to tell her a secret. His eyes, that wonderful mix of chocolate brown, specks of gold and wintry greens, glinted with excitement. He beamed, “You’re spending Christmas with me.”

She blinked, “What?”

“It’ll be just the two of us, don’t worry, I’m not dragging you to another of mother’s stuffy parties. We can stay at my place, or your place, or go up north to the lodge. I have a small apartment I keep rented for when I need a change of air.”

“L-lodge?” She stammered, images of way too non-innocent content flashing through her mind.

He nodded, “Yeah. It’s small business owned, their lodges are usually divided into two small apartments for people to share. But it’s not necessary for us to go there, though. So, what do you say?”

Suddenly nerves about being up too close to Nikolai took over. She couldn’t risk their friendship!

“I don’t know, Nikolai. You don’t have to spend Christmas away from your mother for me. I’ll be fine, I swear!”

He shook his head, “Nope. There’s no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone. You’re my best friend, I’d be remiss if I let this go without doing something about it. And don’t worry about my mother, she’ll be surrounded by people. And we always share a phone call on Christmas morning, no matter what.” He gave her his best puppy eyes, “Come on. What do you say?”

Alina sighed, unable to fight him any longer. Not that she ever wanted to. “All right, I guess your plan _is_ better than mine.”

Nikolai beamed, “Wonderful, sunshine! We must decide the venue at once and then plan from there!”

Alina laughed openly at his excitement, already feeling much better about her Christmas. It was going to be great, magical even, if Nikolai had any say on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time I wrote Nikolai as a creator of personalized handmade stuff and Alina as a concept artist. feels good, feels organic xD
> 
> comments/fangirling keeps it not so lonely out here <3 (and do let me know if you like these professions for them!)


	4. Snow Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic stroll in the snow.
> 
> Rated Teen

It was snowing again. At this rate, they’ll be snowbound for Christmas. A great way to spend Christmas, as far as Alina was concerned. All that was needed was her fiancé. Nothing and no one else.

He tugged on her hand and pulled her closer. He kissed her temple and nuzzled her cheek, earning a smile from Alina, “Want to go home already?”

Alina shook her head and turned to give him a quick peck, “We haven’t done everything on the list yet, Nikolai. Plus, it’s so beautiful outside.”

A smile full of fondness curved his lips, “Of course. As you wish, my love.”

“Not that I care where we marry, but I’m starting to like the idea of a snowy ceremony.” She said, her stomach flipping as it always did whenever they talked of their upcoming wedding.

“Well, we could change plans and marry sooner. At the height of snowy times.”

She paused, “Really?”

Nikolai turned to her and cupped her face, his leather glove warm against her chilled skin, “We can marry whenever, however and wherever you want, sunshine. Hell, we could marry right now, if you wished so!”

She fought an eye roll, “Genya would kill us.”

He pursed his lips and nodded, “Too true, too true… We must wait for the maid of honour.” Then a grin unfurled, “But she’ll be back in two weeks, we can make plans when she returns.”

Excitement bubbled deep in Alina’s belly, “All we need is to make sure all our friends can come!”

His wide smile matched hers, “And a livestream for my mother. You already have your dress, we just need the officiant and the venue.”

This was a big decision.

But not as big as saying yes to Nikolai.

Yet… just as easy.

“Then let’s do it. Once Genya is back, we’ll make plans.”

Nikolai’s smile grew wider, if such was possible, and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Alina melted into him, circling his neck with her hands as his lips pressed to hers and chased away the cold.

A sigh escaped her and Nikolai deepened the kiss, dipping her just a little as snowflakes drifted all around them. It was a magical kiss. Alina couldn’t wait to kiss him like this once they were bound in matrimony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> softttttt!!!! amirite?? writing an Alina that isn't just openly in love, is also openly excited to marry Nikolai... it's *chef's kiss*
> 
> comments/fangirling always put a smile on my face <3


	5. The Cookies are for Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alina catches a cookies thief! *gasp*
> 
> Rated Teen

“Put the cookie down, and step away from it. Slowly.” Alina’s voice threatened from behind him, almost starting the cookie out of his hands.

Nikolai winced and slowly lowered the cookie back to the serving plate. Then he raised his hands, took two steps away from the table and turned towards the very petite and very angry Alina.

“Sunshine! You got ready really fast!”

She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, the look somewhat menacing as she was wearing a dress in a shade of red that looked very much like blood, “And you’re not ready at all, Nikolai.”

He gave her a sheepish lopsided grin, “I am ready?”

She gave him a look.

Nikolai sighed, “All right, my love, I’ll go get ready.” He finally walked towards her and kissed her temple, “I just smelled the cookies and it was divine. I couldn’t resist.”

“The cookies are for Santa, Nikolai.” She replied, already melting under his loving gaze.

At this he winked and spread his arms, giving her a nice teasing view of his midriff, “But I AM Santa, sunshine!”

She rolled her eyes, “Only when you get the suit on and are seating on that throne.”

He arched an eyebrow, “Really? You didn’t seem to think that last night…”

She picked up a pillow and threw it at his face, “Go get ready, Nikolai!”

He laughed, “I’m going, I’m going! Just don’t kill me for speaking the truth, I don’t want you going into widower status so soon.”

Alina shook her head and went to prepare the cookies’ serving boxes. A smile slowly grew on her lips as she heard Nikolai whistle in their room, getting into his Santa suit. Because he was right, she had enjoyed last night very, very much. And she was already reminiscing on the best moments.

But any re-enacting had to wait for when the Christmas party was done.

While Nikolai had to wait to eat the cookies when he was in character.

Alina paused, her hand hovering over the last cookie in the tray.

“Nikolai?”

“I’m almost ready, sunshine! Just need to find the beard!”

“It’s already in the bag. Can you come here for a moment?” She added.

Nikolai walked into their kitchen, fully clad in the most luxurious red velvet Santa suit. The lack of a big white beard made the large belly look incongruous with his look.

“What is it?” He asked, still fashioning his sheepish grin. Oh, he was afraid she was going to berate him more.

She chuckled and walked towards him, a hand behind her back, “Close your eyes.”

Nikolai arched an eyebrow, “I thought we were waiting until after the party.”

“Close your eyes.” She insisted.

Nikolai did as told.

And Alina placed the cookie in his mouth, helping it in as Nikolai started to chew on it.

“There, one for the road.”

Nikolai sighed and in one swift movement, he pulled her into a tight, warm embrace, “I love you, sunshine.”

She cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on his icing-covered lips, “I love you too, Saint Nikolai.”

His chuckle drowned in her lips as they kissed again, “Come on, let’s get going before we accidentally return to our room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quickly whipped this one out as I didn't have time to edit another before posting. and honestly? I'm happy with this turn of events, I had WAY too much fun writing this tiny short :3
> 
> fangirling/comments are just as tasty as Alina's cookies. I think.


	6. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina gets Nikolai to be her pretend boyfriend for a Christmas office party, just to show to her ex how better she is now.  
> The date might be fake, but the feelings that arise are not.
> 
> Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! the first steamy fic of the collection!!

Attending a Christmas party where she knew Mal would be was the last thing Alina wanted to do. But she had to go because she still worked at the same company as he, at least until the New Year. But, she couldn’t go alone. She needed to show him he had no power and that she had moved on to much greener pastures.

So she requested Nikolai, the cheeky flirt, to be her fake boyfriend.

“Relax, it’ll be fine.” He whispered in her ear and laced their hands together as they entered the floor where the party was happening. “We just need to stay long enough to be polite and then we can leave.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want Alexei to get the wrong impression, he worked so hard on this party.”

“Nice fella, especially since you said he wanted your last party to be memorable.” Nikolai nodded in greeting at a few party goers that noticed _him_. Maybe inviting a guy who was the desire of half the country wasn’t such a good idea. But if she was friends with the Duke of Volkvolny, she might as well use him.

Huh, better not think _those_ words.

Mental pictures.

No need for them right now.

She cleared her throat and reached for a Christmas cupcake, “Yeah, he’s really nice. Maybe the one thing I’ll miss about working here.” She moaned a little at the tasty cupcake, “Did you know Alexei put laxatives on Mal’s food for a week after he found out what happened?”

Nikolai laughed, “A man of honour, I see.”

She nodded, “Yeah, it was beautiful to see Mal rush to the bathroom. Especially the one time he…” she cleared her throat, “did a mess in front of his sidepiece.”

He arched his eyebrows, “Tell me she dumped him.”

Alina nodded fast, “She did!”

“Poetic justice all around.” He sighed, “But enough of that walking trashcan, sunshine. We’re here to make sure you have a good time. And I’ll do just that.”

He guided her towards the dancefloor. Alina wasn’t sure about dancing, but Nikolai was an excellent partner and in no time, she had completely forgotten all about everyone else.

About two hours passed in blissful ignorance of her ex. Nikolai made sure she had a good time, Alexei even greeted her a few times, and she ate all the goodies she could find.

But of course, the cat had to drag in the trash at some point.

“He’s coming this way…” She said, in a tiny voice.

Nikolai’s eyes hardened for a moment. Then he turned to her, “Do you trust me?”

“What? I… Of course I do!” Even if half the time she said she didn’t, she did trust him. Nikolai wasn’t dishonest like Mal. Maybe he was a trickster at times, and even excellent at keeping secrets, but when it came to _trust_ , he was the man.

“Then I’m going to kiss you now.” He said, waiting just enough for Alina to move away. When she didn’t, he kissed her.

She froze at first.

It was softer than she’d expected. Tender. A caress.

Then she sighed and cupped his cheek and it all changed in a heartbeat.

While at first it was a soft, carefully planned kiss, now it was a blazing fire, tearing through every wall she’d built to protect herself from the tangled feelings she harboured for Nikolai.

His lips were the most delightful thing she’d tasted. A sinful delight she would happily go to hell for just to taste forever. His hands were rooting her to his body, strong and protective, keeping the world away from their bubble. His smell wrapped around her, filling her senses with that salty tang from his days at sea and the distinct scent of freshly cut wood from his carvings.

So this was what kissing Nikolai was like.

They broke the kiss, more breathless than if they’d been underwater for hours.

Nikolai’s eyes were glazed with desire and Alina suspected hers were just the same.

“Alina…” He rasped.

“Nikolai…” She licked her lips and watched with delight as his gaze snatched on the movement, “I… My office.”

He blinked, “What?”

“Let’s go to my office. I… I want you.” She let out, finally voicing a thought she’d had on her mind for weeks now. “I don’t care about anything else this Christmas, Nikolai. I just want you. Right now.”

He closed the gap with a scorching kiss, “I want you too, sunshine. Lead the way…”

* * *

It wasn’t exactly the most romantic spot, but Alina didn’t care. As they tore each other’s clothes away just enough for what was coming next, she realised she should maybe care about where they did it. But lust was burning wild through her.

Somewhere far in the party, All I Want for Christmas is You started playing.

She chuckled, finding it fitting for this moment.

Nikolai looked up from her chest, cheeks flushed already, and smiled, “Having a good time?”

“The best. Mariah Carey singing in the background while we defile this desk right before I leave it for good...” She bit her lip and dragged a hand down Nikolai’s exposed chest, “This party might just be the best Christmas office party ever.”

Nikolai arched an eyebrow and flashed her the most lewd grin he could muster, “Trust me, it will be.”

Then his mouth captured hers again as he deftly pried her legs open, a hand snaking up her inner thigh. His fingers were quick to find where she needed him the most and in no time Alina was gasping and moaning his name.

“Nikolai… Please…” She gasped, “I need you… I…” She giggled a little and he nipped her earlobe, “All I want for Christmas is you…”

Nikolai chuckled, “Sunshine, if you’re that desperate just tell me, it is my honour to serve you.”

“Saints, Nikolai! Then serve me, before I start singing the whole thing!”

He didn’t waste another second. One moment she was begging for him, next he was sinking into her in one fast, hard thrust.

Alina cried out a yes, clinging hard to him as her body settled. Then he began rocking his hips against hers and the world vanished to nothing.

Somewhere in the distance, she swore she heard her name. Not in Nikolai’s tongue. Another’s. Then a string of disgusted curses.

She paid no mind, lost as she was in the frantic rhythm she and Nikolai had found between themselves. Saints, they were starving for each other, weren’t they? She really had never experienced sex this good or this desperate until now. And damn it all, it was better than the books led it to be. Maybe walking _was_ overrated after all, just like in the books.

And then, just as suddenly as they had fallen into this moment of lust, Alina fell over the edge. Her orgasm came and shook her very core, ripping a cry of pleasure out of her just as Nikolai shuddered hard into her with one last, hard thrust.

Then they stilled, feverish from their encounter. But utterly satisfied.

* * *

“Alina! There you are!” Alexei greeted her with a hug. His perceptive eyes went from her flushed cheeks to Nikolai’s pleased grin, “I heard the funniest thing just now.”

She arched her eyebrows, “Oh?”

He nodded, “Oh yes. Oretsev just came to me, complaining about letting your date come. Something about you two being disgusting…?”

She bit her lip and shrugged, “Guess he found out what Karma is, huh?”

Alexei laughed, “Listen, Alina. I don’t really need details, but I’m happy for you. Go on, you two can go home.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, “Yes, yes. Go on and enjoy your man.”

Alina blushed but she didn’t deny his claim. “Thank you, Alexei. The party was wonderful.”

“Yes, I know. Now go, don’t let me keep you!”

Nikolai took her hand, and with a last wave, the two left the party.

“So, my place or yours?” He asked as the car took off.

“Anywhere, Nikolai. I just…”

“Want me for Christmas?” He said with a smug smile.

She smacked his arm, “Shut up. I was… Having a moment.”

“Sunshine, you can serenade to me all you want. It’ll only make me want you more.” He winked then turned back to the road, “My place then. I have been wanting to take you there for weeks now.”

“I’ve been there.”

“No, I meant to _take_ you.” His voice dropped to a husky gravel and Alina felt her insides melt.

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.”

“I guess you better hurry then.”

“Will you spend Christmas with me, sunshine?”

The question took her by surprise, but Alina still answered, “I… Yes?”

“Then we’ll stop by your place first. Don’t want you needing things while staying with me.”

Oh, that’s why he asked.

“You just want to get me really worked up by the time we get there, don’t you?”

He shrugged, “Maybe. I just know you’re all _I_ want for Christmas.”

She laughed then. This was going to be their thing, wasn’t it?

Well, no matter. It was a good memory to attach to their favourite song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh nothing like some revenge sex to work through some budding feelings and snatch a Christmas date all in one go, right?
> 
> comments/fangirling fills my inbox with the best kind of emails :3


	7. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genya teases Alina about hoping Nikolai - her crush - is Alina's secret santa.  
> Alina gets a mysterious envelope containing a very secret wish of hers.
> 
> Just some every day Christmas magic
> 
> Rated T with mentions of sexual content (Genya and her dirty mind XD)

“So, who do you think is your Secret Santa?” Genya asked from her desk, colourful and expensive looking fabrics strewn about.

Alina looked up from her latest background artwork and shrugged, “No clue. Which _is_ the point of the thing.”

Genya huffed a puff, clearly unhappy with Alina’s reply, “Come on, you must have a guess, or a hope for someone…?” She trailed off, waiting for Alina to fill in.

Alina sighed, put down her pen and put her computer on standby, it was time for a break anyway. She arched an eyebrow, “I suppose you have an idea.”

“Who? Me? Why… Of course I do! And you know who!” Her friend quickly set aside her own work and plastered on a secretive grin, “I bet you’re hoping for Nikolai!”

Alina almost dropped the coffee mug she had reached for, “Not so loud!” She hissed eyes darting around in case the named man was within hearing reach. When she was satisfied, Alina glared at her friend, “I told you in secrecy, Genya!”

Genya shrugged and resumed sewing the queen’s costume, “Yeah, but I didn’t swear to never utter a word when it’s just the two of us. And come on, Alina, you’ve been pining for him for months now. It’s only fair to ask if you’re hoping he’s your Santa.”

“I haven’t been pining for him. I’ve just… been very… attracted to him, saints know why.” She scoffed and turned her work back on. She had to paint to distract herself, especially when they needed the concept backgrounds ready for the project announcement.

“Oh, could it be because he’s the most handsome CEO of the coolest indie games studio? Or maybe because he’s brilliant with his hands? His mind maybe? Oh wait, it can’t possibly be because your banter is the most fun you have every day.” Genya listed every reason Alina had uttered in embarrassment weeks ago, making the background artist seriously regret letting such a secret out.

“You love tossing that back at me, don’t you?”

Genya hummed, “Especially when it’s clear you two are so attracted to each other. You really should just go to his office and blow him.”

Fire licked Alina’s cheeks as she tossed an eraser at her friend, “You’re the worst! And I’m going to finish this background after I take my deserved break!”

Genya’s laughter followed Alina long through the winding corridors of the studio.

* * *

She pursed her lips again, wondering if her gift idea was good enough. Maybe she could just take it back and fix it up. There was still time to drop off the Secret Santa presents, it wasn’t over until the day was and everyone went off on holidays.

Alina was about to grab the present and quickly dash back to her desk when footsteps echoed outside.

Too late now.

She ran as fast and as quietly as possible, hoping no one saw her.

* * *

By the time Alina felt brave enough to return to her workspace, there was an elegant envelope waiting for her. The rich, thick paper and the wax seal made her feel a little out of time. As if she was the one in the wrong time, not the envelope.

Thankful for the quiet moment, Alina was quick to open the envelope and peer into its contents, expecting a fancy letter written in old Ravkan. Yet all she found was a ticket for the night event at the city’s botanical garden.

“How…? Who…?” She whispered in shock, wondering who could have known how badly she wanted to visit this temporary event. A chance to visit the Sun Queen’s Botanical Garden at night? It was such a wonderful place, and Alina had heard only great things on what it was like at night. She’d been dying to go there, but the tickets were limited and it was a matter of first come, first serve. She had been unlucky every time.

And someone – her Secret Santa – had found her a way in.

Tonight, she would visit that dreamland tonight.

* * *

Walking through the scarcely populated paths of the botanical garden felt like a dream.

Everything was green and colourful and lush. The air was fresh, all kinds of perfumes wafted around her, the sound of the birds living in the garden echoing in the distance. It felt like paradise.

The fairy lights that had been put up for this temporary event added a final touch of magic and romance.

Finally, Alina reached a nook. She looked around and reached for her gift again. The note was simple and typewritten. “Meet me by the orchids’ nook.”

Well, here she was. Waiting to meet her Secret Santa. Whoever could they be? It had to be someone who knew her well, but it couldn’t be Genya. They had promised to switch for other names if they got each other. It would take away some of the fun of the Secret Santa.

Footsteps.

Alina turned on the spot and gasped, “Nikolai?”

With a dazzling smile and a sheepish shrug, the man that had haunted her daydreams for weeks stood in front of Alina, wearing a very Christmas-y coloured outfit. Red coat, deep green knit sweater.

It all enhanced his golden, beautiful hair.

Better yet, his hazel eyes seemed to come to life.

Alina shook herself away from these silly thoughts, “You’re… you’re my Secret Santa?”

He chuckled, “Indeed I am. And…” He took a small, old book from his pocket, drawing a gasp from Alina, “It seems you were mine. How did you find this? I could have sworn no copies remained available to buy.”

It was Alina’s turn to shrug, “An old friend from high school who has a shop of antique and hard to find books got it for me.” She was glad her choice had been right. And happier that she hadn’t turned back and switched it for her backup idea, a stupid “I’m the king of the world!” mug. No, this was perfect. A first edition of The Wolf of the Seas, Nikolai’s favourite Ravkan classic.

“Well, I’m lucky that you have such friends, Alina.” His smile grew soft, “And I’m very happy to see that you came. I hope the surprise was up to your standards?”

Alina blinked at him and waved at the gardens around them, “Up to my standards? This is… this is wonderful! It’s so beautiful, I can’t begin to believe you got me a ticket!” She stopped and gaped at him, “Two tickets! How did you get two?!”

He shrugged and took a few tentative steps towards her, “Mother’s best friend is part of the head botanists. I pulled a few strings.”

“I’m not sure if I should be impressed or disappointed.” She replied.

“If I can suggest you one, I’d go for impressed. Might nail me a goodnight kiss after tonight.” He winked, his words and the gesture turning Alina’s insides into a dance of butterflies.

“I’m not sure an impromptu date gets you kisses…” She let out.

Nikolai arched his eyebrows, “Oh? A date, you say?”

She blushed and rolled her eyes, hoping he’d be too distracted with the latter reaction to notice her blush, “You wish.”

He sighed, quite dramatically and sat in the nook, a waft of his scent storming through the garden’s own scents and invading Alina’s senses. Saints, what would it be like to be constantly wrapped in it? The smell of the sea, freshly cut wood, coffee…

“I do so wish for that, Alina.” He said after a moment, pulling Alina out of her reverie. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten myself a ticket as well.”

She turned to him, “You… a date?”

Nikolai’s mouth curled into a smirk woven with mischief, but when he spoke, no teasing came through, “Yes, sunshine. I’ve been dying to ask you out for months now. Your clever mouth, your brilliant mind, your artistry, your… beauty.” He added, his voice having grown husky with awe and desire, “I just didn’t know how to do it without feeling like you’d think I was abusing my position in the studio.”

Alina didn’t know what to say. It was all so much in such a short time. But to hear that he too had been wanting her like this… Well, it was the best Christmas gift she could have asked for.

So she sat next to him. She shrugged, “I don’t know. Have you ever abused your position to get me to do anything?”

Nikolai watched her for a moment, “Only to push you to go home without doing overtime. I distinctly remember having to pull rank when you once tried to stay after closing hours.”

She laughed, “I remember that! I was so engrossed in that background I didn’t notice the time.” Shaking her head, Alina turned back to Nikolai, “I was so pissed at you all the way home. But then I crashed into bed and woke up only at ten the next day and I realised you had been right.”

Nikolai reached for her. She froze, thinking he was going to pull her for a kiss. But his fingers wrapped around a stray lock of her hair before he tucked it behind her ear, “I don’t want anyone overworking at our studio, but you’re of particular importance to me, Alina.” He chuckled, his fingers caressing her cheek before his hand left her altogether. She missed his touch already. “When I saw you were my match for the Secret Santa, I was overjoyed. Finally, a chance to do something for you almost completely unattached to our job.”

“And I’ve had a crush on you for so long, when I saw your name I was embarrassingly overjoyed.” She covered her mouth the moment the words were out, as if she could get them back, “You heard that…”

Nikolai just grinned, “I’m afraid so.”

She closed her eyes and groaned, “Ugh, shoot me. Telling my kinda boss that I have a crush on him is so not part of my wishlist.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve had a crush on my kinda employee for months.”

She rolled her eyes, “What are the chances of us matching for the Secret Santa gifts? I swear this never happens.”

He hummed, “Maybe it’s a Christmas miracle?”

She was about to give him a snarky reply when the truth hit her like a brick, “Genya! She--! Oh saints, I can’t believe her!” Alina turned fully to Nikolai, “My best friend, Genya, she rigged the trade! She made sure we got each other!”

Nikolai laughed, “You really think so?”

“It makes sense! She schemes, she knows of my… crush…” She cleared her throat, “And she’s the only person to know how badly I wanted to come here.” She paused, “Did she suggest this?”

Nikolai flashed a sheepish grin, “I knew you had a few things you wanted, but I wanted something more special, more unexpected, so I asked her for ideas.” He chuckled, “The botanical gardens were part of her list, yes.”

Alina shook her head, “She orchestrated this whole thing.”

“Remind me to thank her.”

“Nikolai…”

“Alina…” He leaned closer and cupped her cheek, his hand rough but soft against her flushed skin, “Can I kiss you?”

“Al-already? What about at the end of the date?”

He flashed a dazzling grin, “So this _is_ a date.”

Rolling her eyes, Alina flicked his nose, “Jerk.”

“Sunshine.”

“Nikolai.”

“Alina.” He chuckled when she rolled her eyes again, “Is all of this a long way of saying yes?”

She hesitated for a moment. There were people who would say it was wrong to kiss her kinda boss. But then again, those people didn’t know Nikolai.

Throwing caution to the wind, Alina nodded and grabbed his shirt, pulling Nikolai into the kiss both had been desperate for, for far too long.

It was clumsy in her rush, interrupted by laughter, but then they found their rhythm and it was soft and tender, sensual and hot. Magical. Everything Alina had wished for.

“Merry Christmas, sunshine.” Nikolai rasped against her lips when they broke apart for air.

“Merry Christmas, Nikolai.” She replied before leaning in for another kiss.

Outside, it started to snow, as if the land had decided this night needed one more moment of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is totally unedited as I got carried away with this idea and now it's a little past the supposed posting time, 2k words long and boy oh boy did I mention I got carried away? xD
> 
> anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it and leave some comments/fangirling on my unedited fic of matchmaking by Genya xD


	8. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the canon world, after the canon timeline and Alina returns home (aka Os Alta), we find a pacing Alina as she anxiously awaits for Nikolai to return in time for Christmas.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no I won't take any criticism on having Christmas in the canon world, it is my fic, I make the rules :3

“Pacing back and forth won’t bring him home sooner, Alina.” Zoya said from her seat, a whirl of wind keeping a stray leaf afloat. She was clearly bored, though not unfeeling towards her friend’s nerves.

“But it’s been a day since he should have returned. And this storm just won’t end.” Alina paced to the windows again, wishing the heavy snowstorm would just ease up.

Zoya sighed, “He’s not some king who spent his princehood years all coddled up like his brother. He’s faced storms before, in fact, we were on the same ships was he was too.”

Alina chewed the inside of her cheek, worry gnawing at her insides the longer there were no news.

“Alina?”

She sighed and turned back to her friend, “I know, Zoya. I just… I’m worried for Ravka.”

Zoya arched a sceptic eyebrow, “Oh really? Worried for Ravka?” Her tone was dry and dripping with sarcasm. “Admit it, Alina, you’re worried because you’re in love with him.”

Alina felt all the blood rush to her cheeks, “What?!”

“At the very least you’re worried your man-piece won’t show up again, but I don’t think you’re that kind of person.” Zoya laughed, “You think no one noticed the way you two act around each other? Come on, I know how to spot secret lovers.”

“I… We’re not… Zoya!”

“Look, I don’t know what you two are for each other, but you clearly care deeply for him. And it’s fine to be worried because of your feelings. You really shouldn’t over-worry yourself, though.”

Alina heaved out a long, tired sigh and sat down on the armchair closer to the fireplace, “Fine, you’re right. We… We’re intimate. Lovers, all right?!” She added when Zoya snorted. “It started the night I returned to Os Alta, actually. We… We kissed and… spent the night together.” She felt her cheeks burn brighter and brighter. “We kept it simple and honest. The secrecy was for my benefit.”

“I know.” Zoya took a breath and stood, “Look, clearly you feel deeper for him than you’re admitting to. I think you should admit it to yourself once and for all and tell him the truth once he’s back. And look,” She turned to the windows, “The storm is already easing up.”

* * *

Sure enough, the storm ended shortly after Zoya left Alina’s rooms. But still no ship. Still no Nikolai. Her heart couldn’t take it any longer. Especially since it was Christmas Eve and their tree was so brightly decorated, so full of gifts the two had been pilling for each other.

She had knitted a scarf the first days after Nikolai’s departure, in teal and a warm, deep yellow. Their colours, as Nikolai always commented.

She should take a nap. Maybe it would help with her nerves.

Alina was halfway to the bed, already yawning with exhaustion when the door banged open.

She turned around to see Nikolai, gasping and covered in snow, his cheeks and nose ridiculously red.

“Nikolai…!” She gasped and before she knew it, her feet were taking her to her lover.

Nikolai called her name as he picked her up and turned on the spot, his hold on her petite frame tighter than usual. His head was buried in her neck and he took a long, trembling sniff of her. His following exhale was a sigh of relief, if Alina had ever heard one, “Saints, sunshine… I feared I wouldn’t see you again…”

As he put her feet to the ground, Alina cupped his freezing face with her warm hands and took in the sight of the crazy king who was finally home, in her arms. A watery smile grew on her lips, “I couldn’t sleep. I was so worried, Nikolai…!”

He pressed his forehead to hers and cupped her cheek, “I’m home now, sunshine. Home and safe. Safe with you. My sunshine…”

“Nikolai…” She interrupted him, wanting to get her words out before she chickened out again, “I love you!”

“Oh, sunshine… I love you too.” He leaned in for a searing kiss, pulling her body flush against his, “I love you so much, have loved you for so long…”

“Don’t ever leave me like this again, you jerk.” She mumbled into the kiss, hands deep in his hair already.

“Not before Christmas, right?” Nikolai said in a chuckle.

Gasping, Alina broke away from the kiss, “I made you something! I don’t want to wait for tomorrow morning, if you hate it, we can always have some angry sex before going to bed, for all I care.”

Nikolai laughed openly, and started to remove the frosted outer layers of his outfit, “I was going to suggest some bath sex, but angry sex sounds fun too. Oh, what is this?” He stopped undressing when Alina planted a somewhat roundly shaped present.

“Open, then we can decide on what kind of sex we’ll have.”

“Love making, I’d say, since we have poured our feelings already.” He said, a playful grin curling his lips.

“Oh, just open it!”

“Very well, my love, no need to get cranky…” He quickly unwrapped the gift, a look of open curiosity in his eyes. His jaw fell open when the thick, dual-toned scarf unfurled in his hands, “Teal and golden…” He whispered as he felt the handiwork, “This is so wonderful, sunshine.” His eyes found hers and suddenly Alina was being kissed again, as Nikolai had looped the scarf around her neck and pulled her in before she knew it. “I love it.” He rasped into her mouth, “It’s perfect.”

“Saints… I’m so relieved.” She moaned a little when he nibbled on her lower lip, “It wasn’t looking so good in the beginning.”

“Nah, it’s perfect, flaws and all. Because you made it, for me. Saints, I love you so much, my sunshine…”

Alina was dizzy with his kisses and words, happiness bubbling high deep in her, “Well, I guess we can go for that bath sex now, you need to warm up.” She said, hands already helping him out of the rest of his clothes.

“Lead the way, my love. Lead the way.”

She took his hand and tugged him after her.

When they were in the bathtub, a clock chimed midnight somewhere in the bedroom. Nikolai kissed her shoulder and hugged her closer, “Happy Christmas, sunshine.”

She turned her head to meet his gaze and kissed him softly, “Happy Christmas, Nikolai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't shoot me for skirting around the reunion slash bath sex moments xD this was for the FLUFF OF LOVE DECLARATIONS!! and gifting of cute scarves!! :D
> 
> oh wow, a SECOND fic on nikolina x scarves haha xD
> 
> fangirling/comments will keep Alina less anxious next time!


	9. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe shenanigans
> 
> Rated T

“Alina, come quick!” Nikolai shouted from his study.

Alina dropped her sketchbook on the loveseat and hurried to see what was happening. Nikolai rarely shouted for her like this without reason.

“What is it…?” She paused on the doorway and crossed her arms, “Nikolai… Is that mistletoe? In your hand?”

The young king flashed a rueful smile and held the mistletoe higher above his head, “You really must come, sunshine. It’s an emergency.”

She arched an eyebrow, “Really? Couldn’t you at least hide it so you wouldn’t look so ridiculous?”

“I know better than to use such subterfuges with my beloved queen.” He shook the little sprigs and pouted a little, “Don’t leave me to die alone…”

Alina rolled her eyes and laughed, unable to take him seriously, “I doubt you’ll die due to lack of kisses.” Still, she walked closer and leaned on his desk, “In fact, I think it would do you some good.”

“If you’re still mad about the kiss in the church, let me remind you that you were very much interested in it as well.”

She remained silent. He _was_ right. She couldn’t say a word on that issue since she leaned in to close the gap. And then they were caught by a priest.

“Come on, sunshine… Are you really going to leave me like this? It’s _mistletoe_.” He said in a sing-song voice.

Alina sighed again. She _should_ leave him like that. Let him starve a little for her kisses. But then again, it would be very hypocritical of hers, since she couldn’t get enough of his kisses. She’d thought marrying the king of Ravka would somehow made her need a little less… high on her list. If anything, she became more of an addict, is she was being honest.

“Fine, but only because you need to wake up early tomorrow and I have a feeling you won’t go to bed until I go over there.”

Nikolai’s smile grew sweet and tender, “You know me so well, my love.”

She chuckled and wrapped her hands around his neck the moment he was within range, “You’re impossible.”

“I believe you mean improbable.” He leaned in, hand holding the mistletoe above their heads, “And you love it.” He added, his breath fanning over her smiling lips.

“Shut up and kiss me, Your Majesty.” She replied in a whisper before pulling him down, lips crashing together in a hungry kiss that quickly grew too heated for the mistletoe to remain airborne.

Nikolai wrapped his both arms around Alina as he blindly pushed her against the desk, “I love it when you order me around, sunshine.”

“Well,” she gasped as they broke apart for a moment, “I’m ordering you to live up to the promises of this kiss.”

“Oh, I assure you I will not only live up to them, I’ll make sure your bar will be raised.”

She laughed and kissed him again, getting lost in the warm and loving embrace of her husband. Saying yes to the king of Ravka had yet to prove to be a bad decision. Tonight she would be proven right in saying yes again, over and over again.

Tomorrow, though, she’d make sure to give him payback with some mistletoe tricks of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lookit here! another fic in canon world, with QUEEN Alina!! :D
> 
> fangirling/comments keep the passion burning between these two haha x3


	10. On the Naughty List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Nikolai in a Santa suit does things to Alina... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Rated E (note: oral sex)

“Well, don’t you look… dashing.” Alina commented when Nikolai walked out of his room in a full Santa suit. If one was talking about a younger, sexier Santa.

Nikolai winked at her, “Mother insisted and who am I to deny her wishes when it means I get to sit on a throne and talk with no one but eager kids?”

“Looking like a sexy Santa?”

“Sexy, huh?” He turned around and checked himself out in the corridor’s mirror, “Happy to please you, sunshine.”

She rolled her eyes and turned the TV back on, “There’s a movie on Santa right now, come watch for inspiration.”

“I still have an hour before I’m expected.” Nikolai said, “So I’ll watch it with you.” He flopped down next to her and wrapped his arms around the back of the sofa, beginning to hum a Christmas tune under his breath.

Not five minutes had passed before Alina began to find this position… unbearable. Why had she told him to sit down? Especially when she had already been fantasizing about him in this suit.

Now here they were, sitting side by side, and Alina swore she would die if she didn’t satisfy her needs.

Was it bad that seeing Nikolai in a Santa suit made her so horny it was downright shameful? Yes, of course it was. This was Santa! But then again, Santa did have a wife. So the fictional man surely had sex at some point in his life.

Sex.

Sex, sex, sex.

Alina needed to take a long, cold shower. And soon.

Or…

“Nikolai…” She whispered, turning to him.

“Yes, sunshine?”

“I want to give you oral.”

Nikolai’s jaw fell open. His eyes slowly turned from the TV to hers. Was she seeing things or was he blushing? He cleared his throat, “Did you just say…?”

She nodded, “Yes, Nikolai.” She bit her lip and took in the sight of him, fully clad in red, “I would actually want to have sex for hours right now, but you are on a schedule so I think giving you oral is the best option for the moment.”

He blinked at her, stunned into silence.

“You… You don’t like the idea.” She said after a moment. “I… I’m sorry. The suit… It did something to me. I’ll just go home and leave you—” Her words were interrupted as Nikolai pushed off the sofa to kiss her hard.

His hands held her face, his lips and tongue ravished hers, desperate and needy.

Far too soon, the kiss was over, leaving the two breathless and dizzy.

Nikolai smiled, “I love the idea, sunshine. The sex for hours part, mostly. I feel like you going down on me as an opening act is a bit of a disservice to you.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll keep myself busy until you’re back.”

Nikolai seemed to struggle for words, the mental pictures she had just given him surely taking over his mind. “You’ll stay?”

She nodded, “I’ll stay. In your bed.”

He growled, “Two hours of playacting just became an endless torture…”

“Well,” She said, sliding off the sofa and settling between his legs, “Let me give you something to keep you afloat, Santa Nikolai…”

Her hands slid up his thighs, coming to rest at the waistband of his suit. Alina opened each button with slow and careful movements, her eyes always on Nikolai’s. Then she opened his pants and slowly freed him from his boxers. He was already hard and ready for the taking.

Saints, this was happening. At last.

She had daydreamed about Nikolai so often now, it was becoming a problem.

Not anymore.

Alina leaned in and kissed his crown, a hand slowly moving up and down, massaging his hardness to the sound of Nikolai’s groans. Then she licked him from the base up, slowly, until she reached the head once more.

Nikolai was pressed against the sofa, breathing hard already, “Sunshine…!” He gasped when she did a particular movement with her hand. He cursed when she did it again, and when she did it a third time, Nikolai let out a moan, “Sweet, sweet torture…” He managed to utter, his eyes hooded and refusing to leave hers as she continued to tease him with her hand and the tip of her tongue.

When neither could take it anymore, Alina took him in her mouth.

Eyes on his, she bobbed her head to the rhythm of her hand, licking and sucking his length, speed picking up each time Nikolai called her name.

His hand was in her hair now, “Sunshine… Oh!” He started, “This… This is very… very naughty of you… Oh…!”

She smiled and kept going savouring the way Nikolai was losing it under her touch.

“Naughty… Alina…!” He groaned and bucked his hips, deepening the thrust into her mouth.

Alina took him in stride, sucking and licking him faster now, seeing as she too was growing desperate. And she wasn’t about to get him inside of her any time soon.

“ALINA!” Nikolai cried out her name, so loud she was sure his neighbours heard it, and then he shuddered hard, spilling in her mouth.

When she had cleaned him up well enough, Nikolai pulled her up to his lap, “You are definitely on the naughty list, sunshine.” He said, voice rough like gravel.

She licked her lips and shrugged, “Guess Santa will have to do something about it.”

He groaned, “Oh, I’ll do something…” He reached for her pants and undid her zipper, “I’ll do _you_. Right now.”

 _Yes_! “But the time…” She said half-heartedly.

Nikolai kept undressing her, “I’ll get there when I get there, Alina. But I can’t leave you here all hot and bothered after you gave me the best oral I’ve ever had. I need to repay somehow.”

“How?” She breathed.

“Lay down on the sofa, let me feast on you…” His voice was a breath on her lips. A promise of his payback.

“Being on the naughty list sounds fun…” She replied, falling back onto the sofa’s plush pillows as Nikolai freed her of her pants and underwear.

“Oh, it is.” Nikolai parted her legs and dove right in.

Alina’s cries of pleasure were louder and longer than Nikolai’s, and next time he’d bump into a neighbour he would get some noise complaints. But none would ever come from Alina’s mouth. No, from her mouth only cries of pleasure would come out.

Until he had to leave for the party.

And then until the sun would rise on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was about time we gave horny Alina her chance to shine! amirite fellas??
> 
> fangirling/comments make me go TwT all the time


	11. Yulenights With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A The Holiday AU, where Alina decides to spend Christmas away and alone and instead finds herself undeniably drawn to the hazel eyed handsome man that knocks on her door one night. Sex ensues, unexpected connections are made.
> 
> (lots and lots of sex, the horniness has no limits with these two xD)
> 
> Rated E (obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally unedited, ignore weird typos, pls? alksdaksd

“I’m going to spend Christmas away.” Alina announced.

Genya and Zoya looked up from their spots, “Oh?” Genya inquired.

“You both have plans and I really do not want to stay around right now. The breakup is too fresh…”

Zoya sighed, “You know you could come with either of us…”

She shook her head, “No, thank you. Genya has her big weekend with David’s family and it’s your first Christmas with Harshaw. I wouldn’t dare. Plus,” She turned her laptop around, “There’s this gorgeous cottage in a small town up north where I can easily spend Christmas in peace.”

Her two friends shared a look but didn’t say a word. When Alina was determined, she was determined.

* * *

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…” She mumbled to herself, just a handful of hours after settling in the cute little cottage.

Suddenly doing something as rash as renting a cottage for the rest of the holidays all by herself didn’t look as brilliant as she’d thought it was.

This was crazy. She should just book a plane and go back home. Being alone for Christmas here or home would be the same.

Suddenly there was banging on the front door.

“What the… it’s nearly two in the morning…”

Reaching for the ash shovel by the fireplace downstairs, Alina inched towards the banging door, where there was now an urgent voice demanding attention.

“Tamar, please open the door! Mother’s latest party lasted too long and now I really, really need to—Oh, you’re not Tamar…” The intruder stopped mid-sentence as Alina opened the door, shovel in hand. “And that is not going to help me hold my pee…”

Alina blinked fast at the stranger, “What… Who the hell are you? Do you know what time it is?”

He frowned, “I had a few too many drinks as per mother’s insistence but… It’s late. And you’re still not Tamar. Unless I drank far too much…”

She lowered her shovel a little, “No. She’s gone for the holidays. We, huh, we traded houses... For the holidays.” She trailed off a little, noticing the stranger was… well, handsome. Very, very handsome.

An elegant nose. Mesmerizing hazel eyes that shined a little too much with the alcohol right now. Soft-looking dark blonde hair that looked too good to be true. And those lips… Saints forgive her, but she wondered what they could do to her.

“She must have forgotten to tell me…” He mumbled, “Say, do you mind if I just go to the bathroom? I was going home but my trusty bladder just won’t wait.”

Startled, Alina stepped aside, “Please do. I’m not about to let you pee down your pants.”

He chuckled, “That wouldn’t be very attractive, no.” He entered the closest bathroom and silence followed, “I meant of me, not you.” His voice carried out to Alina.

“I got it!”

“I’m really sorry if I woke you up! Tamar usually stays up late these nights.”

Finally, he emerged, looking much more sober than a moment ago. Alina felt her most basic needs shift in hunger for this specimen that walked towards her.

She cleared her throat, “It’s fine. I was… huh… packing.”

He frowned, “Oh, why?”

“It’s… I came here on a whim. I realised it was a stupid whim, not a brilliant one and was getting ready to go back home. That’s all.”

“Without seeing the sights?”

She bit her lip, “Yeah?”

He shook his head, “That just won’t do. We have the most beautiful sights in all of northern Ravka. You can’t stop by without seeing them… Hum, I’m sorry, I think we completely skipped introductions.”

“Oh! It’s fine! I’m Alina.” She offered her hand.

“Alina…” He smiled. And what a smile it was. “What a beautiful name… Mine’s Nikolai.” He took her hand, and instead of shaking it, he planted a soft kiss across her knuckles, “At your service.”

“S-service?” Why, oh why was she thinking of what he could do with his hands?!

He straightened, his smile growing just a smidge, “To help you change your mind about leaving? I would so hate that you’d miss on the best things about our neck of the woods.”

“And huh, what… what would you suggest to change my mind?”

He cocked his head, “Wait until morning?”

“That’s hardly enough to change my mind.”

His smile grew teasing, “Oh? What do you suggest I do, then? Please, do tell me the secret to make you stay.”

Oh, they were bantering far too easily. There was a playful rhythm to their banter that had her smiling in spite of herself. Nikolai’s eyes raked over her face, his smile widening ever so slightly as he took her in.

“It would be a crime to let such a woman like you leave so soon…” He added when she remained silent, and a stupid, crazy idea came to Alina.

“Well… Do you…” She cleared her throat, “Want to have sex?”

His smile threatened to widen even further, “Straight to the point. I like it.” He chuckled, "Single?”

She scoffed, “Very.”

“I sense a backstory.”

“Not necessary right now. Single?”

He bowed his head, “I’m afraid so, much to my mother’s eternal chagrin.”

“Well then… Nikolai… Do you want to have sex?”

His smile was far too damning for Alina’s own good, “I’d love to.”

“Wait,” she stopped him just as he hooked an arm around her waist, “I… I should warn you I might not be very good in bed. My ex made sure I knew it. He even made sure to find mistresses to prove it.”

What sounded like a growl escaped Nikolai’s throat, “I haven’t met him yet but I already know he’s a bastard.” He shook his head and leaned in, nose brushing over her flushed cheeks, “No, I think he’s wrong. Who would suggest sex at two in the morning with a total stranger if not someone who had the confidence to do so? And let me tell you, Alina… Confidence is the trick for good sex.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as his voice grew huskier.

“Is that so…?” She bit her lip when he kissed the hollow below her jaw. Saints, this was already off to a good start…

Nikolai was clearly an expert at kissing, as his lips were quick to find every single sweet spot Alina had. Most of them, she didn’t even know of.

As he pressed her against the closest wall, Alina dragged her fingers through his soft locks. He kissed her jaw, he nibbled on her earlobe, he scratched his teeth over her pulse… Yet his lips hadn’t touched hers.

“Nikolai…” She moaned, absentmindedly rolling her hips against his.

“In a moment, Alina.” He replied, his voice a low whisper. Did he know what she wanted? Did he? Surely he couldn’t read her mind…

Yet, soon Alina felt his hot breath on her parted lips, one moment before he kissed her. Soft, tender. Slow. He seemed to have no intention on hurrying things up as his lips massaged hers in a sensual caress, slowly prying them open for his tongue to tease hers.

They kissed until Alina grew breathless.

Nikolai pressed his forehead to hers and sighed, “Saints, you taste of heaven.”

She didn’t know what to say. Instead, she pulled him in for another kiss, this one much more desperate than the previous.

Her surprise lover didn’t seem to mind, as he met her every pull and tug and bite with equal fervour.

As their kiss grew in speed, Alina dragged her hands under his sweater, clumsily pulling it up. Nikolai happily raised his arms for easier removal, his hands returning to her body before his top had hit the floor.

He roamed her body, large hands feeling her every curve.

He cupped her breast through her clothes and Alina let out a loud, dirty moan.

“Sweet melody…” Nikolai whispered in her ear, before he trailed a line of kisses down her neck. “I wonder how loud it can go…”

Alina’s panties became very, very wet with those words.

“Bedroom, now.” She managed through her moans when Nikolai had finally stripped her free of her top clothes and had begun to suck her nipples. “Or table. Or wall. Just… Now.” She demanded, her hands below the waistband of Nikolai’s jeans, already feeling his hard, delicious length.

He groaned when she caressed him, “Saints… I might just take you up on that wall suggestion…”

“I don’t care where.”

Nikolai grunted a sound of agreement and he quickly took her upstairs, where the rest of their clothes met a quick demise.

“How do you like it?” He asked when they were finally in bed. His voice was deliciously husky, a tone low enough to arouse a molten heat between Alina’s legs.

“I don’t care for speed. But I do need you deep in me.” She dragged her nails down his muscled back, savouring the way he tensed under her touch, “Blow my mind, Nikolai.”

He flashed a grin, “Blow… Heh, I know just what to do.”

“Wha—Oh!” Alina gasped when he buried his face between her legs, tongue quick to dip between her wet folds. “N-Nikolai…!” His name exploded out of her as he sucked and licked her deep, playing with her clit and her throbbing centre, fine-tuning Alina to his touch. It was, quite possibly, the hottest thing she’d experienced during sex.

She arched her back and dragged her hands up and down the sheets, gasping and moaning as she tried to grasp some hold in reality, her mind completely lost to Nikolai’s tongue.

He held her hips and feasted on her, not stopping until Alina was calling for him, over and over again.

When she came, she came hard.

It was like nothing she’d ever experienced.

Her mind turned to dust. Her blood boiled to mist. Her body disappeared into stardust.

“That… That was… Brilliant…” She managed after a moment, when Nikolai finally resurfaced.

His grin was so self-satisfied, Alina would have smacked it away if he hadn’t just blown her mind with his excellent oral skills.

“Don’t worry, I’m not over yet.”

The he pried her legs further apart and slowly, but surely, sank into her.

Alina’s mouth hanged open, a silent moan on her lips as he filled her to the brim. Saints, she was so, so full. It was… She had no words. It just felt that good.

“Deep enough?” Nikolai whispered, his mouth just a breath away from hers.

“Not yet…” She replied, circling his neck with her arms.

He chuckled, “Thought so…” Then he began to roll his hips, sinking back inside with a slow, deep thrust. He set up the pace, a hand hooking Alina’s leg around his waist, the other keeping him up, and soon Alina could think of nothing else but his hard length moving in and out of her.

Moan after moan echoed from her, the sounds occasionally drunk by Nikolai’s clever mouth, as he kissed her senseless.

But soon their slow, lazy pace grew in speed.

The bedframe rocked against the wall.

The mattress groaned under them.

Alina’s cried demanded more and more. Harder and harder. Faster and faster.

Nikolai answered her pleas, his voice rough from calling her name, from moaning in answer to her own sounds.

Harder and harder he thrust into her, so deep Alina could do nothing but scream with utter, complete pleasure.

And so she came again, this second orgasm shaking her harder than the first, rocking her very foundations to dust.

She blinked up to Nikolai’s satisfied face, slightly aware some time had passed between her orgasm and this moment.

“Well…” She started, hand dragging hair away from her face.

“Blew your mind enough?” Nikolai inquired when she fell silent.

Alina nodded, “I think I blanked out for a moment…”

He chuckled, “That can happen when sex is truly mind-blowing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Are you going to be insufferable over this?”

Nikolai shook his head, “Just going to make sure I don’t blow your mind too hard when we go for seconds.” He paused, “If you want seconds…”

“Seconds, thirds… You can keep me up all night, Nikolai. Sex this good doesn’t come around often.” She closed her mouth, too late to stop the words from coming out. Well, Nikolai had blown her filter to pieces.

He beamed, “Your wish is my command, Alina.”

* * *

In the morning, Alina woke up slightly sore, her body aching in all the right ways after a long, long night of amazing sex. Maybe Zoya was right, maybe Alina should have gone looking for a hot guy to bang her senseless sooner.

Ah, but it wouldn’t have been Nikolai. Mysterious, sexy, slightly insufferable Nikolai.

Wrapped up in blankets, Alina walked downstairs, following the off-tune whistle all the way to the kitchen. Where she found a shirtless Nikolai making…

“Is that blini?” She gasped.

Nikolai turned to her, giving Alina a full view of his toned body, and beamed at her, “Good morning, sunshine! Yes, indeed this is blini. From your reaction, you either love it or detest it.”

Alina chuckled, “Good morning, Nikolai. And I love blini.” She took a sniff, “They smell divine.” Then something caught her eye, “Is that… snow?”

Sure enough, there was snow piled all the way up to the bottom of the windowsill. Had they spend more time in bed than she thought?

Nikolai nodded, “Yes, it seems it has snowed non-stop since shortly after I arrived. We’re snowbound for the moment.”

“Oh, how awful…” She said, putting zero effort in sounding disappointed.

At this, Nikolai laughed, “Please, at least try to pretend you feel bad for keeping me hostage.”

“Why would I? You’re making blini, we can go back to bed to have sex again, I see nothing to feel bad about. Unless…” Suddenly doubt gripped her. What if Nikolai had seen her as a just one night thing? Not that Alina was thinking of marrying the guy, but she was very much into the idea of having sex with him plenty more times.

“Whatever it is, I assure you it’s not true, sunshine.” He said as he finished the pile of blini. “I too am looking forward to being snowbound with you.” He added walking up to her. His hands reached for the blankets. They fell in a pile by Alina’s feet as Nikolai tugged on them and she happily let them go. His hazel eyes darkened with desire, “Blessed snowstorm…” He said under his breath.

He reached for her breasts, warm hands carefully kneading the tender skin. Then he skimmed her sides until he came around to grip her butt and pull her flush against him.

She gasped, already wet for him, and reached up to press an open-mouth kiss against his lips. “Take me from behind, Nikolai. Bend me over that table and take me until I’m boneless and full of you.”

Nikolai groaned, “It’s three days until Christmas Eve… We should be a little less… Naughty.”

“Oh, we’ve been on that list since last night, might as well stay put and keep having fun.” She replied, hands already on the waistband of his jeans, “I need you so badly, Nikolai. More than those blini. More than a Christmas miracle.”

“Well, when you put it like that, I’d be remiss to not pleasure you, sunshine.” He kissed her before turning her around.

Alina was quick to bend over the table, holding herself up by the forearms. As Nikolai spread her legs, she gnawed on her lower lip, anticipation building up at high speed.

“I just have one request…” Nikolai whispered in her ear, sending shiver down her spine. He caressed her inner tight with feather-light touches.

“Anything…”

“Spend every night with me until you leave…” His hands were both on her hips, lifting them just a little. His lips brushed against her earlobe as he added, “Please.”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll spend them with you, Nikolai. Every day and night.”

“Wonderful.” He said, and sank into her wet centre.

* * *

Alina had never been crazy about sex, but that was before she’d found the perfect partner.

And Nikolai was definitely a winner on that department.

He was a lover of the best quality. He pleasured her, the heeded her calls, he made sure she felt good, he never tried any position she didn’t want, and he cooked and cleaned.

When New Year came around, it would be painful to leave, especially when her heart was starting to beat faster whenever Nikolai would simply smile at her. She wasn’t sure what to do, since she had never expected to meet anyone, let alone have endless sex with them. And make-out sessions. And endless banter. And endless conversations that were actually interesting. He was a perfect companion on top of being a perfect lover.

What to do?

* * *

“I’m leaving tomorrow…” She whispered as they returned inside after the fireworks show.

Nikolai caressed her hair, his hand coming to rest on the nape of her head, “I know. I hate that time really does fly when you’re having fun…”

“Me too.”

His eyes were shining, full of questions and promises that he didn’t dare to voice. “Do you want me to drive you to the airport?”

“I… I want you… to sit.” She said, chickening out at the last minute.

Nikolai chuckled, “All right, I’ll sit.”

Alina quickly followed him, kneeling between his legs.

Nikolai arched an eyebrow, “One last firework?”

She rolled her eyes, “That one’s almost bad enough to change my mind.”

He shrugged, “Anything to earn a reaction from you.”

“Just shut up and let me go down on you.”

Nikolai’s eyes darkened with the open promise, “As you wish, sunshine…”

She reached for his pants, and worked through the fabric layers until she had his hard length in hand. “You can say my name, though.”

“As I always do…”

She rolled her eyes and took him in her mouth. Anything to distract her from the impending departure. One more oral. One more mind blowing encounter.

* * *

“Can I say something crazy?” Nikolai whispered later that night.

Alina nodded and kissed his throat, “Please do.”

“I know it’s been barely over two weeks but… I think I’m in love with you.”

She blinked up at him in the dimness of the room, all her breath gone upon his words, “What?”

He chuckled, “Yes, I… I am in love with you, sunshine. And I don’t want you to go. Please… Please don’t go, not yet. Give us a chance.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“I… Nikolai…” She felt her tongue go heavy, unable to voice anything.

“I’m sorry, sunshine, it wasn’t right of me to say it.” He quickly added, hurt seeping through his carefully built calm façade. “You’re leaving tomorrow and I drop a bomb like this. It wasn’t right.”

“No, no!” She sat up and stopped him from talking further, “It’s not that! I’m sorry, Nikolai. I just… Is it love? What I feel? I don’t know, and I don’t want to say it back without being sure because I care for you and I really, really don’t want to hurt you the way I’ve been hurt.” She was short of breath, after that barrage of words came out.

Nikolai sat up as well and cupped her cheek, he was so close their noses were almost touching. He let out a chuckle, “And I dropped that bomb, which probably didn’t help with your inner turmoil…”

“It didn’t, nope.”

“I’m happy that you don’t want to hurt me, though.” He kissed her cheek, “All right, here’s an idea… How about you stay a few more days, on my expense as far as tickets and renting goes, and we go on a few proper dates to see where this can go?”

She smiled, “I’d like that. The paid expenses part, of course.”

Nikolai laughed, “You sneaky vixen.”

“I do what I can.” She bit her lip and added, “Dates. Sounds good to me. To figure out what we want now that feelings have been exposed.”

He nodded, “Indeed. So, you agree?”

Alina nodded as well, and kissed him fast, “Yes, Nikolai. I’ll stay!”

They fell back into bed, kissing and touching and laughing to their hearts’ content. The next day they would start their plan and figure things out. Figure out Alina’s feelings for Nikolai.

But somewhere deep down, Alina had a feeling she already knew how she felt about Nikolai. She just needed more days with him to be brave enough to answer.

And brave she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love The Holiday. pls watch it.  
> my latest rewatch of the movie had me going *eyes emoji* at one of the plots, it would just be perfect for Nikolina, especially since Jude Law's character reminds me so much of Nikolai in quite a few ways, mainly the way he just... likes Cameron Diaz's character right away and the way he finds her fascinating no matter what. alrighty, fangirl time is over!
> 
> fangirling/comments are greatly appreciated as always my lovelies <3


	12. Christmas Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Duke's Christmas Ball, Alina makes a wish for a Christmas miracle.  
> Nikolai, her old friend, shows up the next moment.  
> Could he be her Christmas miracle? Does Christmas really have its own magic?
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! the last one! I hope you guys enjoy it, it's totally unedited but full of love for these two :D

The Duke was hosting yet another Christmas ball. The whole estate was alight with candles and fireplaces, voices and music echoed all around.

Alina wandered through the party, greeting old friends and polite guests she’d seen visiting the Duke once in a while. Every once in a while she’d find the old Duke and he would inquire on her enjoyment of the party. Any further questions would die on his lips the moment Alina would find someone else to chat with.

The truth was that she didn’t want to give him a chance to propose an arrangement she truly detested.

A mop of brown hair flashed in the corner of her eye and Alina swiftly hid away into an empty balcony. Mal.

Ugh.

She’d given him her childhood years and her first kiss. What a waste.

The Duke of course had only seen the nice side of things and he obviously hoped to get Alina and Mal engaged before the New Year’s. The man clearly was unaware that Mal had no intention on having a proper married life. Being with just one person his whole life? Not a chance. If, after getting her first kiss and promises of love, he had quickly went on to warm another girl’s bed, why would he be interested in being loyal to her in marriage?

No. Alina had no interest in letting the Duke weasel them into such a farce.

But to avoid that conversation, Alina needed a miracle. A Christmas miracle…

“Please… Let me leave this place. Let me find a home and love somewhere else.” She quietly prayed to the stars above, shining so brightly the full moon had a hard time competing for attention.

Just then, a falling star illuminated the skies.

Alina held her breath, following the quick path of light, and she repeated her wish. It wouldn't hurt, surely. Maybe it would just… double her chances of finding a way out.

After a moment, she sighed, “Wishful thinking… Some peace and quiet is just… not happening.”

“I agree,” a voice came from the balcony doors. Alina turned on the spot to find a familiar face. “Big parties tend to have that downside. They’re fun, but saints… they can be too much.”

She needed a long moment to realise who this man was. The familiarity was too strong to be just an occasional visitor… Then the moonlight hit his hazel eyes and his golden hair and it dawned on her.

“King Nikolai…!” She let out in a breath and quickly curtsied. Of course, the Duke had boasted about being able to get the king to come.

Alina hadn’t dared to hope, especially since it had been almost ten years since they’d last seen each other. She had just turned twelve, was an awkward young girl and had realised Mal had better things to do than spend time with her.

And then a fancy visitor’s son had seen her moping around. He’d teased her, and pricked her sour mood. He’d gotten her out of her moping plans and soon they were laughing and chatting the afternoon away. They’d spent the remainder of his stay always together. He’d left her a large book of folk tales and a sketchbook of fine quality. He’d promised to return as soon as his father allowed.

But a year passed without more than a letter apologising for his absence. Then the old king died – awful men who can’t keep their hands to themselves sometimes end up choking to death with no help to come – and her special friend had to give up any hopes of playtime.

A sheepish smile tugged on the king’s mouth and he waved the curtsy away, “Please, sunshine. You don’t have to, not you, not with me.” He said, pulling back into the present that nickname he’d given her on that fateful afternoon, so long ago.

“I…” She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling rather exposed in her boned dress, the elegant neckline now far too risqué when alone with the handsome man that Nikolai had become.

He chuckled and walked to her side, “I know, it’s been too long. Far too long…” He said, his voice trailing off with longing, “I missed you so much, Alina. Every day I tried to write you letters. At first my father refused to let me.” He glanced her way looking small and miserable, “I managed to sneak one out, as I’m sure you got it. After your reply came, my father forbid any letter of mine to leave my rooms.” He sighed, “So I figured it was best to wait until I could resume things between us. I didn’t want his wrath to befall on you.”

Alina swallowed down and fidgeted with the bows decorating her bodice, “I see…”

“Then he finally kicked the bucket and for one fleeting moment I thought I could just hop on a carriage and come to you. No one would deny the king.” His laugh was bitter, “Except I no longer had any moment for myself.”

“Nikolai… It’s fine. We were kids. I guess I deluded myself into thinking the crown prince would be able to visit an orphan all the way in the middle of nowhere.”

He turned to her, eyes fierce and determined, “Nonsense. We were _friends_. _Are_ friends. Our positions in life matter little to our connection.” He took her hands and brushed his thumbs over her freezing knuckles, “Dance with me, sunshine. Dance the Christmas waltz with me.”

Was this the Christmas miracle she’d wished for? One last magical moment with Nikolai?

It wasn’t an escape but… Maybe all she needed was to momentarily escape this world.

She nodded, “I’d love to.”

* * *

They didn’t just dance the Christmas waltz. They danced all the songs leading up to it, and by the time the waltz’s first notes started to play, Alina already felt like she was in a whole world away from this place.

Nikolai’s presence did that.

His embrace, his smile and his playful eyes. His voice and how easily they chatted about anything and everything. Sharing memories of those fleeting moments they shared together as kids opened doors into other memories they built when apart.

Not only that, Alina realised that not even a hundred years apart could change her growing feelings for Nikolai. She had been a kid, on the cusp of knowing what crushes are, and the memories she built with Nikolai cemented into her heart as she grew and discovered new feelings. She wondered what she would feel if had managed to visit.

She wondered what being here with him now made her feel.

The waltz reached its peak and Nikolai turned her in the spot, the yellow-golden skirts of her dress creating a sun-light effect with the movement. She came back to his arms a little too fast, and their chests met with a soft bump. Her air came out in a huff and she noticed Nikolai letting out one of his own as well.

They stood like that for a beat, the song continuing despite their accidental pause.

“Come outside with me?” Nikolai said in a breath, his eyes shining with a storm of emotions Alina couldn’t even begin to untangle.

“But the Christmas waltz…”

“We can finish it outside, sunshine. We can finish it anywhere…” He pleaded. And Alina had no other arguments to offer, so she nodded and in a few breathless moments, they were outside, walking through the Duke’s snow covered gardens.

“Too crowded?” She asked after a long, comfortable pause. Her voice trembled a little, as Nikolai had refused to let go of her hand since leaving the ballroom.

A fleeting smile tugged on his lips, “You could say that.” He paused, “But I also just wanted some time alone with you.”

“Oh.” That was all she could say. Propriety reminded her that she couldn’t admit it as well, as he was the king and she but an orphan that lived under the tutelage of a Duke. But it made her heart flutter with giddiness that Nikolai had been just as eager to spend time alone with her as she had been from the moment she’d seen him on that balcony.

Could a childhood crush have lasted this long? Or was just the older, more mature Nikolai enchanting her this fast?

She eyed their entwined hands and chewed her lip, feeling silly for enjoying how good it felt. How perfect of a match it felt.

It pained her to think that once the night was over, so would this little bubble in time.

“Do you remember how I taught you how to tie sailor knots?” Nikolai spoke after a while, as they turned deeper into the gardens. Soft snow was beginning to fall again.

She chuckled, “How you tried to teach me, you mean.” Sighing she continued, “Yes, I remember. I still have one of them in my little box of memories.” She added, in a soft voice.

Nikolai stopped to look at her with wide eyes and a goofy smile, “Truly? You kept it? And a box of memories? That sounds wonderful, sunshine.”

“You think so? Mal teased me for keeping it after a certain age…”

“That Oretsev is a no-good, worthless, pathetic excuse of a man, Alina. He has had the fortune of knowing you from a young age, of having your presence all day, all these years, and he never learned to truly appreciate it. To truly appreciate you.” He said in a fierce tone, eyes flashing with the desire to do something foolish in her honour. Then he heaved a sigh and that fire simmered to a low flame, one that quickly changed to something else. He passed a gloved hand through his golden locks, tousling them further, “I apologise, it wasn’t very kingly of me. Anyway,” He smiled at her again, “I think it’s a wonderful thing to keep, my… sunshine.” He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment, “I’m honoured to have earned a spot in that box of yours.”

“It’s just something where I keep keepsakes.” She said with a shrug.

“It’s still something to be proud of.” He leaned in to tuck away a stray lock of her hair, fingertips lingering on her skin for a moment. Then he straightened again and resumed their walk, “I also remember you attempting to teach me how to paint with watercolours and to fold colourful paper into shapes.” He flashed her a secretive smile, “I kept all my attempts in a hidden drawer in my study.”

“I guess we’re both hopelessly saving keepsakes back and forth.” She smiled.

Nikolai smiled as well, “Those days were the best days of my life, Alina. I never felt more at home than when we spent that week together. Playing, chatting, arguing, all of that.”

She swallowed hard, “Likewise, I have to admit.”

“Is it such torture to admit to enjoy my company?” He wiggled his eyebrows and tugged her through an archway that lead towards a secluded gazebo.

“It can’t be good for the ego of the king…” She replied, her voice trailing off slightly when she noticed the loveseat.

Nikolai guided her towards the loveseat and they sat down together, watching the snow fall through the windows.

“Sunshine…” Nikolai started, tugging of his gloves to rub her cold hands, “I have something to confess.”

She arched an eyebrow, “No, really?” She chuckled, trying to cover up the bundle of nerves that was bubbling in her stomach, “All that opening act, the stroll, us stopping here… And here I thought you just wanted to watch the snowfall in peace.”

Nikolai’s smile was dazzling, open and earnest and just so, so beautiful. She ached to make it happen every day in her life.

Her breath caught as she realised she truly had feelings for Nikolai. That no other man would be worth even considering spending her life with. Nikolai’s smile was just the last straw her heart needed.

He booped her nose, “Well, all that too. You know I can’t even attempt subterfuge with your brilliant mind.” Then he bit his lip and took a deep breath, “But that’s not all… I… I’ve been wanting to say this to you for so long. The time apart made me wonder if it was just wishful thinking, but seeing you tonight, being with you tonight…” His breath came out in a shudder, “It only confirmed my feelings.”

“Feelings?” She asked in a breath. Her heart was thundering so hard against her chest, she swore she could hear it.

He nodded, “I’ve always cared for you, Alina. First as a friend and a kindred spirit and later, as I grew and matured…” He looked into her eyes, his eyes wide and open and earnest, “As I was passed around through possible future queens and had to endure endless teas and meetings full of empty conversations…” He took a breath, “I realised one day that there was no one else I’d rather spend all those hours with but you.”

Alina held her breath, heart stuck in her throat as his words sunk in.

Nikolai had daydreamed about her as much as she had daydreamed about him. He… he wanted her.

“Are… are you sure?” Her voice was but a breath, holding everything back in case she had misunderstood his words.

Nikolai cupped her cheek and leaned in, eyes shining in the moonlight that streamed through the windows, “I’ve never been more certain, sunshine. You’re not just the same girl I bonded with years ago. You’re all that and more. You’re even more fascinating than in my wildest dreams. I thought it was silly to fall for a memory, that seeing you tonight would prove it, but all tonight has proved is that I do not want to leave this place without you by my side.”

When Alina remained silent, a nervous smile tugged on his lips.

Nikolai chuckled, “Unless you don’t want me, of course. You don’t have to accept me just because I’m your king. Please answer me truthfully. Answer to me, Nikolai. Just… Nikolai.”

Alina opened her mouth, but no words came out. Then laughter bubbled out of her and she shook her head before dropping it to his shoulder, shaking with the ever-growing laughter.

When she could finally utter a word between her laughs, she mumbled, “I thought the same. I… I thought it was silly to be in love with a memory. I thought I was just fantasizing about a beautiful prince taking me away. That those feelings were wishful thinking…” She didn’t dare looking up until she felt Nikolai’s embrace tighten.

His wide eyes were the first thing she saw when she dared to meet his gaze. Then the shy smile that curled one side of his mouth, “So, what I understand is that… absence made our hearts grow fonder, even though we thought we were being silly...?”

Alina chuckled, “I guess.”

“So,” Nikolai straightened before kneeling down in front of her, “I assume it’s safe to get in this position…” He mumbled under his breath, then louder, “Alina, my sunshine… Will you give me the honour of becoming your husband?”

Her mouth hanged open, shocked with the sight of Nikolai, the king of Ravka, kneeling down in front of her, a young woman with no royal blood in her body. Yet it all felt right. Perfect. Nikolai didn’t care where she came from, he only cared about her. And that… that was what she had always wanted. To be wanted for herself.

And she… She wanted him. As Nikolai. As the special friend that made her feel special on the day she felt the worst. Nikolai, who kept her company even when they were apart for so long, who kept her a dreamer.

“Yes.” Saints, it was like a weight lifted off her shoulder as she finally answered.

“Yes?” He echoed, as though he couldn’t quite believe he’d heard her.

Alina laughed and threw her arms around him, bringing her mouth to meet his in a clumsy, smiling kiss. “Yes, Nikolai. I’ll marry you.”

He cupped her face between his hands kissed her back, eager to taste her lips for the first time, eager to drink her laughter and get drunk in it.

They kissed and kissed, breaking apart to catch their breath for a moment, only to dive back into the kiss once more in the next moment. It was sloppy and sweet, lazy and searing, desperate and far too sinful to be shared in public.

By the time they finally stopped, forehead to forehead, Alina was flushed all over and far too breathless to do anything but hold onto Nikolai.

Her heart was so full right now. She was so, so happy. Just kissing Nikolai had turned out to be better than her most secretive daydreams. What would everything else be like?

Nikolai caressed her flushed cheeks. He beamed like the sun, warm and perfect. He nuzzled her nose and sighed content, “This is the best Christmas in my whole life, sunshine.”

“I’m going to say it’s the most magical. I wished for a miracle and here you are…” She chuckled, “If I recall it well, your ego is going to inflate and you’ll be insufferable.”

Nikolai pecked her lips, “Why would I not? The most amazing woman in the world has accepted to marry me. I think I have a right to be insufferable.” He paused, “Did you wish on the falling star?”

“Well, yes. On all the stars actually. But also the falling star.”

He chuckled, “Funny, I wished on it for you too.”

“Saints, stop. Or I fear we’ll do something totally inappropriate before midnight.” She said, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“Wouldn’t be so terrible, we’re already spoken for. No one’s honour wold be tainted.” He teased her, a finger tickling her exposed wrists.

A girly giggle escaped her when he poked her side again, “Stop! We’ll be seen and you’re still the king.” She looked up and cupped his face, his beautiful, insufferable face, “We’ll have plenty of time for all those sinful activities we’re so eager for. Maybe even on the way home…” She added with a sly grin.

Nikolai bit his lip and groaned, “Now I don’t want to wait for the party to end, I want to whisk you away already. We can ask for your things to be sent to the palace.”

Alina pondered his, “Sounds tempting… But… How about I pack my things tonight, leave them ready, and then we leave?”

“A most excellent plan. I so want to start our life together as soon as possible.”

She went speechless for a moment, then she kissed him softly again, “I love you, Nikolai. I think I’ve always had, ever since I’ve learned all the different kinds of love.”

“I love you too, my sunshine.” He kissed her back, “Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two deserve to have met and bonded as younglings and grow up wishing for each other and then meeting again and everything JUST FITTING RIGHT!! (and THAT's how you do the childhood friends to lovers laksjdasd)
> 
> Thank you all for joining me on this little journey and I hope you enjoyed it as well! I wish you all a good holiday season and may 2021 be kinder to all of us <3
> 
> fangirling/comments make great presents (but staying safe and having a holiday time as good as possible is also all I ask for <3)


End file.
